Destati
by Minagi89
Summary: Kairi has returned to the Destiny Islands. Life goes on as it usually does, but Kairi's mindset won't change. All these complex feelings whirlwinding through her head...When will Sora return? And what of Riku? When will pure light shatter darkness, and re
1. Prologue

How long?

How much longer must I wait for your return?

You promised, but your gone...

Are you there in the darkness?

Where? Tell me.

These questions have been stuck in my head for long, but answers seem too much to ask for...

It has been a while since it all happened. Sora finally sealed all the doors, the hearts to all the kingdoms. We were separated once again. Even Ansem was gone. But I never expected him to become another loss.

Sora, my best friend.

Sora, the wielder of the keyblade.

Sora..My love.

Almost a year to be exact. I guess I have changed a little. A little taller, longer hair, one year older.

But I still miss him.

The afternoon sun glares through my window and onto my face. A perfect blue sky, and a warm breeze.

I decided that some fresh air would do good to ease all the pain I've been swallowing in so much. I step out of my house, where I live alone, and into the sunlight. The islanders, or more like my family, greet me cheerfully, so I try to play along as well.

"Nice day, ya?", Wakka asks me eagerly.

"Yeah, it's wonderful", I reply slowly.

"Listen, Kairi. Don't worry so much about him", he assures me. "That guy can take care of himself, ok? He will come back, don't worry. You've got to stop blaming yourself!"

Ok! I believe you!" I smile at him gleefully. "You have put my mind to rest. Thanks, Wakka." Wakka runs off, glad to have helped, or so he thought.

I think to myself. How could I be so superficial? But I contradict. It's for the best. In that way, they won't have to worry about me or anything.

Still…this mask I'm wearing is about to crack. On the outside, I'm radiating with happiness. But on the inside…well, I just couldn't explain.

I wandered around the shore aimlessly, watching the deep blue ocean beat against the rocks, wearing them away. It seems as each day passes, Sora's chance of coming back fades. Even more tension and worry sprout in my mind, but I swallow it in; I'm about to burst.

He always told me I was too strong.

I led myself to the secret cave we used to play in. Me and him; sometimes even Riku, though he always seemed so distant from us. He was always thinking about our existence on this island, how we got here, other worlds. I sometimes wondered if he ever felt apart from us or left out. I wish I could say sorry.

My eyes traveled over countless drawings and doodles of our childhood. Come to think of it, our minds were filled with some pretty weird stuff. I laugh to myself.

Sora always used to cheer me up. It made me happy to see that he cared so much. He always seemed to be wearing that goofy smile on his face.

But I can't help but stop to where we drew each other. I saw what he drew…A papou fruit, said to intertwine the lives of the two people who happen to share it. I was full of content to see that he felt the same way, so I drew one, too. Too bad he wasn't here to see it, because my love burned for him. I wanted that, too.

Recollecting memories, I had realized it had got late. I headed back home, while the cold wind blew through the palm trees.

I sat on my doorstep, under the sky, thinking of you. I can't stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

We loved each other so much. It was so strong; we never realized it at all. I silently suffer, thinking of you. Will you ever come back to me Sora?….

……..

Yes..you will.

One day.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

And my dream begins…

I wake up in complete darkness. What is this place? Where am I?

A faint outline of a door appeared. "The door to the light?" I gasped. I had no choice but to go through it, and I am engulfed in a blinding light.

It all happened so fast.

I find myself in a library with a grand cathedral ceiling. Thousands of dusty books crowd the shelves. Moonlight soaks through the tall, glass windows.

I quickly recognize this place..Hallow Bastion, where I grew up. Memories of my nana and I spending hours together bring a smile to my face…a happy time to remember.

Ansem used to work day in and day out, researching the Heartless. "Those who rely upon the darkness for too long shall lose their own heart", he said. It finally got to him one day….

He grew so bitter and careless, unlike the wise ruler he was before. All he wanted were to find the Princesses of Heart for his now power-hungry mind. He used _me _for the most important mission of all.

"Find the weilder of the Keyblade…and stop him.."

I came to the island, and ironically, Sora was the chosen one, as I sensed. I longed to finish Ansem's task, but….this gentleness he had..it was unlike anything I had seen _and _felt…

I couldn't possibly do it. I mean, it was too late after the Heartless took over, I guess…

I led myself out of the library, to the balcony of the castle. No one else seemed to be here. There was a calm silence and the wind howled gently, while the moon shined. It almost seemed to be alone, even though it was surrounded by millions of stars. It reminded me of him, and all these painful thoughts.

I'm alone like the moon. My friends; the stars, or even good thoughts…

They could only do so much for me, unlike Sora. He's all I ever wanted for so long. I love him so much. I could never betray him.

There's no hope. He's never coming back. "Maybe if I had just stopped him, like Ansem said..", I started, "we would have been together."

"Damn, Kairi, he's gone, so just get..over..it..", I whispered to myself.

Was I a traitor to Sora for being false, and to Ansem for not stopping him?

A burning, sharp pain filled in the pit of my stomach. "Ah!…" . I

collapsed to the cold marble floor and covered my face..

A glowing aura approached….

Chapter 3: Tangled Fate (PS: Kairi is still in her dream)


	3. Tangled Fate

Chapter 3: Tangled Fate

"Traitor…", a mysterious voice echoed.

What? I twisted my head around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Huh!", I gaped with my mouth wide open.

Ansem.

I looked at him sharply.

"What are you talking about? You're the traitor!"

He came close to my face, and teased, "You fool, don't make up some pathetic lies…You belong with us, not that boy."

I backed away from him, before I realized I was standing before the ledge, overlooking the waterfalls below.

He started again. "You never did complete mission did you? To.."

"…Stop the weilder of the Keyblade..", I finished.

"But, you didn't, because you fell in love with him. You're pathetic. You gave up the darkness, for the love of a boy, Sora", he said with disgust.

"How is that pathetic? You're the one who mislead me into believing in lies about the Heartless. Sora was the only true friend I have ever had", I choked out. "And to think, I was brought up by someone like you!"

"Hmph. Think what you want." He turned around and walked towards I tall black door.

I don't know what that was supposed to mean. I stared at the waterfalls below. Did he know…?

"Wait!" I shouted. "Tell me something. Where is Sora?"

He glanced back at me, with fierce amber eyes. "He is of no matter to me."

I was not satisfied with this answer at all. He never did give me a straight answer.

"But.." He slowly said..

"Remember one thing."

He faced me with his hand outstretched.

"Darkness will always be your destined path."

With those last words, a stream of flashes flew from his hand, as a force pushed me off the ledge.

……………………………………………………

I landed in the water. Everything seemed…dimmer. "Huh!"

The force was pulling me this time.

I thrashed around, gasping for air. I was drowning!

Pain filled my head and eyes as I went underwater. So many thoughts were swirling around my head. It was just too much. I felt like fainting.. I..

………………………………………………..

With I start, I opened my eyes. I looked around, feeling around in the dark.

With relief, I realized I wasn't underwater. "Just a dream..", I breathed.

But why..was it so cold?

I was…on the shore..

CH4: Your Promise


End file.
